


A Month For Love (And Demonic Activities)

by princey_pie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Back Pain, Demonic Possession, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Virgil, the local stressed-out college student signs a deal with the friendly neighbourhood demon, Logan. Naturally chaos ensues.





	1. Sleep Is For The Dead - Or The Possessed And Immortal

To put it simply: Virgil was stressed. And exhausted. And somewhat of a mess right now. An unshowered, sleep-deprived, anxious mess in a hoodie. Overall a great situation to develop optimism in. And boy did he need it now, otherwise the stress of exams month, yes month, not week, didn't you have to simply love his college, will make him tear out his hair. Or what's left of it.

He had three exams in a week from now, spread over 36 hours, all for which he didn't learn anything for until now due to his many classes and ton of assigned readings. He could kick past-him in the butt right now for that. And that amount of stress didn't even include the four papers he had to write without even having the slightest clue about the topics, not to speak of actually having started. But he could handle that, he worked best with an approaching deadline anyway.

What he didn't work well with was the presentation he was currently trying to put together so he could actually hold that damn thing the next day without making a fool out of himself more than necessary. Which kind of monster of a teacher actually made his students hold presentations at the end of the semester right before the exams?Especially when all other classes already finished, the only expectation being the theatre and creative writing course Virgil was taking. But his literature prof sure as hell didn't belong to that department.

He looked at the clock, and fucking great it was 3 am. He had class at 2 pm the next, no wait- this day. So screw sleep and the whole system it represents, he needed to get this done. Long story short, Virgil was fucked.

Logan hummed to himself as he brushed a bit of crimson fog off that had settled on his shoulder. He was in an unusually good mood today, having finally finished the paperwork that has been piling up on his desk on top of completing a project a decade earlier than the schedule suggested. So he had decided to give himself a little treat as a break from hell routine: A trip to the human world. And he was determined to make it last longer than his previous one. His face pulled into a frown at the unpleasant memory and he quickly turned his thoughts in a different direction, not wanting to ruin his good mood.

Instead, he concentrated on the vague feeling of the human world and ported out of his office, rising up and feeling himself become incorporeal as he entered the mortal plain. He felt himself reaching his destination and morphed with the shadows in a dark corner. As soon as he became aware of his surroundings, he would have blinked in surprised if he currently had eyes.

The human in the tiny apartment wasn't asleep like Logan had assumed but seemed at least physically awake, staring at a bright laptop. Logan again checked his position, even more confused when he realized that he did pick the right continent, where it was currently very late at night, a time where he believed every human to be asleep. It always helped with the process of possessing a vessel since the mind was barely guarded while sleeping.

This, however, did not go according to plan. Logan didn't like it when things refused to go according to plan, not one bit. Damn this human for refusing to behave like it's other conspecifics. He could have left to find another, more normal human with acceptable sleeping habits but a certain type of stubbornness held him back. A fine demon he would be if a simple little human would make him change his plan to their convenience. That would make it twice in a century and that was downright unacceptable.

So he flowed closer to the human's shoulder to peak at the screen. And at what he saw, he was glad that he didn't need to suppress a groan since he did for now not had vocal cords to make it audible. The topic the human was working on was Shakespeare, one should mean that by how obsessed the humans of the western world were with that poet that he was the only one who had ever written anything. And while Logan hadn't minded when he first saw the plays in London, after centuries full of repetition he couldn't help himself but being annoyed. Was it really that much to ask for a little bit of variety?

However something his reaction must have caused to give his presence away since the human spun around in his chair and faced Logan. Or more likely the vague shadowy silhouette Logan was currently presenting as.

As soon as the human laid his eyes on him, however, he slowly blinked and said in a very unexpressed tone: "Great, now I'm hallucinating. And from all the possibilities it had to be Sauron. Thank you, Tolkien."

Logan was at a loss for words, but not because of the rather odd reaction but at the absolutely hideous display in front of him. The hair of the other looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks, or washed to speak of that, and Logan had seen souls after torture that had a healthier skin tone than that man. Plus the bags under his eyes could rival a racoon, an animal that the last time Logan checked no human should have any resemblance with. And before he had been gracious enough to not pay the unwashed laundry and empty pizza boxes- by the stars Logan hoped those were empty and not developing their own microorganism- on the floor any mind.

But given the overall appearance of the apartment and it's an inhabitant, it didn't seem like tidiness was in the Top 10 of priorities if it was on the list at all. It took a lot to disgust Logan, he was a bloody demon after all for Morningstar's sake but even he wouldn't put a soul in these conditions, not even if it would earn him a raise.

The young men seemed to have frozen at his sight but now apparently had recovered and let out an, in Logan's opinion, very rude greeting: "What the fuck are you?"  
"Excuse me?" To be honest it was the only thing Logan could come up with right now, he didn't really plan on the human spotting him, at least not so soon.

"Great, now my hallucinations are talking back." Virgil slowly shook his head.

Logan was quite thrown off his rhythm, what had happened to humanity in the last decades that made it become so insufferable to interact with? Still, he tried to overplay his growing irritation, with some mixed success. "I can assure you, you're not hallucinating."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say, buddy. But there are only a few explanations on why I'm seeing a goddamn fucking demon in my bedroom and since I'm not on any drugs, at least not that I know," he shrugged, "it must be the hallucinations."

"You might actually have a point there," Logan began to think out loud, "it seems your tired out mind is enabling you to see through the veil between the worlds, no matter how unhealthy such a practice is, it would be quite interesting to run some experiments on that topic in the future."

He cleared his throat, particularly to gain a bit of time to gather his thoughts. "However, I'm going on a tangent again. I believe it's human courtesy to take interest in the activities of the people around you, so what is it that motivates you to live in these horrid conditions? A lost bet perhaps? Or is it a suppressed masochistic streak?"

"What? I don't have a masochistic- what are you even talking about, dude? Get the fuck out of my room, I need to finish this shitty presentation in like 3 days ago." In Virgil's opinion, it was far too late, or early, for this conversation.

Logan decided that it might be best to drop the topic of the evergrowing bacteria in the tiny room, focusing on the issue that actually seemed to trouble the human: "Might I suggest a change on slide number 7? The Freudian analysis of Hamlet and projecting his so-called father complex onto Shakespeare himself is solely based on the hypothesis that he wrote the play shortly after his own father passed away which is nothing but based in fiction and not very highly regarded in the literary field."

"Yeah, what can I do, my prof just adores Freud, it's exhausting really. But hey, if you want to make yourself useful, go ahead. A demon knowing Shakespeare, so not cliché."

Logan croaked his non-existent brow but otherwise paid the comment no mind, the slight sarcasm was actually a rather pleasant change for once. "Are you suggesting an exchange of services, perhaps in form of a contract? So you have eventually made peace with the fact that I'm not a product of your vivid imagination? I'm quite surprised you're not cowering in fear already like most of your kin..."

Virgil shrugged, visibly unimpressed. "Either you help me or you kill me, both ways I won't have to do the presentation so yay me. So tell me, oh dark and fearsome one, what is it that you want in exchange for increasing a poor college student GPA score?"

"I was thinking of a sort of possession of your body. You will still be able to perceive what is happening but unable to interact since I will be the one making the decisions. In the agreed period of time, the average is one month, I would take care of your academic responsibilities and in turn, get to use your body as a vessel in the spare time for activities of my choice while also maintaining your quality of life."

"Uh-huh, so with the quality of life you mean it would keep you from something like getting me addicted to some drug and then when the month is over be all like: 'Thanks, I had fun, your problem now' ?" He squirmed a little in his seat, seemingly uncomfortable with his idea.

Logan, however, remained completely oblivious to the other's uncomfortableness. "Precisely. Also if the demon in question, in this scenario myself, would fail to reach these goals, the human on the other side of the contract would gain three favours of unspecified nature and 20 years of a guaranteed happy life."

Virgil frowned. "Are you expecting yourself to fail or something, or why do you bring it up?"

"Of course not," Logan responded, almost sounding offended. "I was simply attempting to inform you about the conditions of such a decision in detail, after all, there are some high dishonourable prejudgments to our kind being deceitful and dishonest. Besides the day I fail at a college level exam is the day I will start to write my reports with a crayon."

"Well, aren't you a fun one?" Virgil muttered under his breath, before addressing the demon once more. "And what happens if you like, actually do your job and get me these sweet A's?"

"In the case that the demon succeeds the human is guaranteed ten years without the intervention of supernatural creatures, at least as far as it concerns the attempt of the demon to actively disturb the human's life. After the passing of this time, the demon has the right to claim the human's soul within a period of 31 days."

Virgil nodded to himself before meeting the little flames that he thought to be the demon's eyes with his tired gaze: "Okay, I'm in."

Logan blinked in bewilderment: "Pardon me? You don't want to think about it for at least a few moments?"

He grinned lazily at the demon's confusion, call him insane but he liked the feeling of having the upper hand in their conversation. "Nah, it's fine. I have like two friends and as long they don't hate me afterwards I'm pretty much game. I'd go insane with my grades any time soon anyway so I might as well do something drastic. Go big or go home, am I right?"

"I don't understand, I thought this is your home? Why would you need to go anywhere?"

"I- no, gosh, it's just an expression- you know what, just forget it, it's my way of saying yes."

"I apologize for the misunderstanding then. We shall continue without further interruption." He waved what would be his hand but only appeared in a swirl of shadows and a roll of parchment materializes out of thin air. It trailed a few sparks behind it as Logan lowered it down onto the desk in front of Virgil. "Read it over if you like, I assure you it's the same agreement we talked about. Sign at the bottom as soon as you're ready."

Virgil began to reach for it, then hesitated before he asked: "Do you need my blood or anything?"

Logan wrinkled his nose in disgust. "No, I stopped practising such unsanitary methods since the medieval ages."

"Oh, cool, cool." He reached to grab a pen out of his pencil case when his gaze fell onto a different thing and a slightly crazy grin spread across his face. Maybe it was the lack of sleep at 3 am, what other reason was there, to justify his impulsive desire to mess with a bloody demon, other than he had finally managed to poison himself with instant ramen. He still pulled out the purple crayon and triumphantly presented it to the other man and quickly scribbled his full name on the line of the bottom. The rising anxiety of what he might have just gotten himself into was quickly stifled by hysterical giggles when he heard the demon whisper an exasperated 'Are you kidding me?'.

Then Virgil blacked out.

Logan sighed happily as he stood upright in the new human body, stretching his new muscles. The human's consciousness would be absent for a few more minutes, the time it usually took the mortal soul to adjust to the intrusion. Logan planned to not let Virgil wake up for now. He wanted to catch some sleep as fast as possible since he was positive that the human brain will stop seeing colours any minute now from pure exhaustion.

He let out a content sigh as he lowered himself down on the dark sheets of the bed, quite satisfied with the turn of events, even if they were a bit unexpected. But at least the human was somewhat eager to cooperate. He set an alarm on the human's phone in precisely eight hours, making it go off at 11 am. Then he finally gave in to the body's desperate pleas for sleep and closed his eyes.


	2. Nothing Can Stop A Demon - Except A Backpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is getting a tutorial on his life and Logan suddenly finds a particular human a lot more interesting.

Logan's eyes shoot open when his alarm went off. He immediately swung his legs out of bed and enjoyed the stretch of his new muscles. The human mind was clearly still asleep as his head was still silent, Logan sighed as he knew that that would change soon. He had a lot to do until then.

First, he carried out all the trash. Then he chucked the hideous clothes from last night into the laundry and took a brief cold shower, washing his hair twice. Then he tore through the closet found a pair of black jeans that weren't torn and a dark blue button-up made of a silky material and a black tie. Then he packed everything else into boxes to be sent away to charity, there was no way he would go anywhere in these itching rags.

He just fastened the tie in front of the mirror when he heard the dreaded voice: "Dude, are you wearing a fucking tie? I didn't even know I still had that thing." Virgil was definitely awake and present now. Great. And apparently the human personality seemed to rub off on him already, usually, he wasn't one to use sarcasm, he viewed it as an incredible waste of time.

Logan decided to ignore the comment, instead of powering up the laptop and making himself a nice cup of coffee as he waited, color coordinating the cups as well. He took a sip and took a moment to let his gaze wander through the now aesthetically pleasant flat. Mostly because he threw out the tacky furniture along with the other trash.

"Ah, buddy, you have a second? Cause it seems somebody robbed my apartment," the words echoed in his skull.

"Nobody has stolen anything. I'll replace them." With that he ignored the shouts of protest and opened a furniture and a few clothing websites, ordering to his heart content and after the initial shock over the sheer amount of money, the human eagerly joined in, making a few suggestions himself that showed much more taste than Logan would have guessed from their previous interactions.

He left just on time with his backpack and laptop which held a masterpiece of a presentation. He delivered it flawlessly, leaving even the obnoxious professor scrambling for critique. Virgil kept quiet the whole time, not daring to break the spell since he felt like he was watching a tutorial for his own life.

That feeling lasted for exactly 4 minutes after class. Logan picked up his stuff, walked out the door, slung the backpack over his shoulder and fell against the wall with a pained yelp.

"Is this human dying?" Logan thought when pain roared his shoulder and neck and raced down his spine and then up into his skull.

"Aw man," Virgil commented, seemingly unfazed, "sucks to be you right now. Or rather sucks for you to be me."

Logan could practically hear the shit-eating grin in his voice but was busy panting at the moment. "What by the seven sins is happening?!"

"Don't worry, dude, it's normal. Happens all the time," Virgil unhelpfully supplied.

"What do you mean, this is normal?! It's not normal to feel like being stabbed in the neck repeatedly!!" Logan didn't care for the weird looks he got from the passing students. Surely a guy yelling at a wall didn't even make it into the Top 10 of this week's weird college stuff.

"Could you chill? My shoulders and back are messed up. Just go home and scream into a pillow or something. It will go away. Eventually."

Logan growled and it echoed through the hallway. Suddenly every human there felt the mighty need to be anywhere else, even if they couldn't pinpoint the source. The hallway was empty within a few seconds, which was good since Logan felt like ripping out anyone's throat who bumped into him and would jostle his aching shoulders even more.

He pushed himself up from the wall and cursed on the entire way home.

Logan barely made it home. Had he been in hell, we would have been impressed by whoever demon invented this amount of torture. In his absence the furniture had been delivered and built, so he passed the now filled and perfectly sorted closet and collapsed face-first onto his bed.

"You should text Patton, ya'know?" Virgil winced in sympathy after all normally it was his back pain.

"Who?"

Patton arrived roughly ten minutes later, plenty of time for Logan to suffer in self-pity over his inability to choose a functioning human. Then the door opened and another human entered the flat. Now that there were two humans in the apartment, it was one too much for Logan's taste.

"Wow, kiddo, did you win the lottery?" Patton asked, eyeing the new furniture, nudging the Newton's peddle on the hardwood desk.

"No, I do not engage in gambling," Logan answered, flopped face down on the bed. "I actually robbed a bank. Although robbing is such a strong word, they don't deserve the money anyway."

Patton giggled: "Well, good to see that you can still joke, VeVe. So tell your happy pappy Patton how he can help."

"My back feels like it's ripped apart by hellhounds and my shoulders are burning in the fires of hell." To be honest, Logan wasn't very keen on being touched by another human, or worse, to be fussed over. Of course, the little gremlin in his head disagreed.

"Dude, could you like chill? Don't be mean to Patton he's a literal ray of sunshine. He'll also think it's me being mean, so cut the bs."

Logan let out another groan and pushed himself up. "I apologize, Patton, it seems the pain makes e rather short-tempered and I-"

His breath hitched when his eyes landed on Patton. Or rather the angelic vision in front of him made him completely forget what he wanted to say, and which century they were currently in. His eyes roamed over light brown hair that looked softer than any kitten, freckles strewn like stars over delicate skin and then he saw his eyes. Logan's heart skipped a beat as eyes as blue as heaven itself curiously smiled back at him. He half expected to see wings behind his back but found nothing but thin air.

"Ah, it's alright kiddo, pain does that to you. Now turn around and let me work my magic!"

Logan's eyes widened. Magic? So this really was an angel in human disguise!

"It's a figure of speech, you disaster gay. Although Patton could as well have helaing powers, he's fantastic with his hands," Virgil very helpfully supplied. "Now quit flushing like a moron and turn around."

Logan quickly obeyed, still trying to comprehend the sheer amount of beauty he just saw. Then all thoughts were whipped clean when Patton's hands touched his shoulders and started kneading into the muscles.

He let out an unintentional moan as the pain faded almost instantly. If he would be capable of coherent thought right now he would suspect healing powers. But humans didn't have those! Unless they sold their soul for it which meant that another demon would own his soul. Logan could feel a hot wave of rage and jealousy rising in him at the mere thought. It was even worse than the possibility of Patton being an angel.

His internal debate continued, thankfully uninterrupted by Virgil. By the time Patton finished his massage, leaving his body as limb as jelly, Logan had reached the conclusion that he couldn't sense the mark of another demon on him. That only left the angel hypothesis. Why else would he feel drawn to him like this?

"Ever considered that you're crushing on my best friend?" Virgil grumbled in his head. "Which is so uncool by the way, he's far too good for you."

"Nobody asked for your opinion," Logan snapped back.

"I didn't say anything, Virge."

Logan sighed. "No, Patton, I didn't- I was talking to myself."

Patton smiled jokingly. "Ah ok, well as long as no voices are answering..." He winked and Logan thought he was combusting on the spot.

Patton used his stunned silence to tug him into bed and Logan couldn't find it in him to protest. Only once Patton made sure Logan was warm and cozy, he left with the promise that Logan or rather Virgil would meet with him and Roman for lunch the next day. As he pressed a kiss to his forehead as a goodbye, Logan's skin spontaneously invented a whole new shade of red.

The door shut behind Patton and immediately Virgil spoke up again: "Sooo big scary demon, huh? No emotions at all, I spy a hypocrite."

Logan grumbled lowly in his throat: "I do not have feelings for your friend. I was simply tiring to follow your explicit wish to be nice. I'm not in love or whatever you imagine in that delusional head of yours."

"Ah, shut up, you totally are. Just try to keep your hormones in check. Cause if I catch you hurting Patton them I'm kicking you in your demonic balls."

"Your threat has been noted although I should tell you that you're hardly intimidating to someone who has to meet the devil himself."

"You should see me pissed off and hungry."

Something in Logan told him that maybe his human was right.


End file.
